


Too Much To Ask

by rinnwrites



Series: Little Toy Guns (Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, High School AU, M/M, dumpster diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Bucky Barnes is the perfect boyfriend.for:Winteriron Week 2019 - Day 2: High School AUBucky Barnes Bingo - Y2: Dumpster Diving





	Too Much To Ask

“I don’t know how the hell you always drag me into shit like this, Stark.”

Bucky’s voice echoed up into the alleyway behind the school and Tony had the decency to at least look  _ slightly _ chagrined, even if Bucky couldn’t see it from his vantage point. 

You see, Tony was always  _ fixing _ things. And sure, maybe his friends would consider it more along the lines of ‘deconstructing other people’s property without permission,’ but he did always give it back intact. He’d argue that he returned things better than he found them. 

Unfortunately, today he had been nervous, and nervousness turned into fidgeting, which turned into dismantling and rebuilding the phones of everyone at the lunch table and putting them back together. All the while, he chatted away with Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint, while Bucky sat at his side, rushing last-minute through his english homework with a steadying hand on Tony’s thigh all the while. 

He was nervous, you see, because this afternoon he was supposed to hear a verdict about his accelerated graduation. They were sophomores, and while Tony was already a year younger than the rest of his class, he was lightyears ahead of the rest of them in subject matter. It wasn’t the schooling he was worried about - he knew he’d be approved to graduate and move on to bachelor’s work - it was leaving his friends behind that had him concerned. 

They were the first ones he’d had, really. Tony spent his early years in school as a bit of a loner, nose always in a book, and the recent years being whispered about - the son of a tech mogul, heir to an obscene fortune, and an IQ to put his smartest teachers to shame. It wasn’t exactly the formula for popularity. 

Things had changed when he transferred into high school early last year, a new school with all new people, and a chance to start over, one that found him being shown around the school by Steve Rogers - football player, art enthusiast and all around nice guy - who invited Tony to join his friends for lunch. 

He’d clicked with them right away, finding it easy to laugh along with the group at Clint, the class clown, chat about classes with Bruce (who could actually hold his own in an academic conversation with Tony!), and even to deliver just the right combination of fear and awe to Natasha, who spoke about government conspiracy theories with such seriousness and detail that he wondered if she really knew something he didn’t. 

And then there was Bucky Barnes. He was the kind of guy that Tony never would have talked to on his own, quiet and broody, never seen without his leather jacket, even on the hottest of days, and long brown hair falling in his face as he observed the world around him with a wary stare. 

Tony had become an ‘official’ part of his new friend group long before he actually had a real conversation with Bucky, too scared to initiate one himself, as much as he wanted to know more. 

It was in the nurse’s office, of all places, where Tony ended up with a nosebleed from an unfortunate dodgeball incident - damn Steve - and where Bucky often spent his gym period. He had a standing note to get out of the class, and until then, Tony hadn’t known why. 

When he’d finally gotten the blood from his nose under control enough to look around, he’d seen Bucky without his jacket for the first time, exposing the prosthetic arm that he’d somehow missed for all that time. 

After an awkward moment when Tony stared and Bucky tried to disappear into his chair, Tony had cracked a joke about the drastic measures people would take to avoid dodgeball and they were both set at ease, at least enough to finally talk. 

Tony learned that Bucky had lost his arm in a car accident the summer before and was still getting used to the prosthetic. He’d also blurted out that he’d been intimidated by Bucky because he was so handsome, too distracted by his face to even notice the arm.

Apparently that had been more endearing than one would expect, because Bucky had asked him out a few weeks later. 

They’d been dating ever since. 

And Bucky Barnes was a great boyfriend. 

A truly incredible and chivalrous boyfriend. 

A boyfriend who was currently sorting through the school’s dumpster to find Natasha’s SIM card that had accidentally been thrown away with Tony’s lunch. A boyfriend who was carrying on about all of the shenanigans Tony dragged him into. 

“I didn’t drag you into the dumpster, you jumped.” Tony answered cheekily, peering over the top of the dumpster and making a face at the remnants of today’s lunch that his boyfriend was wading through. His wonderful, wonderful boyfriend.

How could he leave behind someone so wonderful? How could he give up this sweet and misunderstood boy who was so much more than meets the eye? 

“Found it!” Bucky called proudly from the dumpster, already climbing back out and making great use of his arm as he did so. 

“You’re amazing Bucky Barnes,” Tony said sweetly, taking the SIM card from his hand and leaning forward to kiss his cheek, stopping short as he caught of whiff of Bucky’s clothes, “amazing and so very smelly. Good thing you’ve got gym class off to shower and change.”

Bucky offered a good-natured grumble, sniffing at his own shit and grimacing at the smell. “Crawl through a dumpster and all I get is ‘go shower?’ Just doesn’t seem right.” he replied, edging closer to Tony all the while until he had him nearly backed against the brick wall of the school building. 

“Ew, ew, don’t touch me with your dumpster hands!” Tony giggled, squirming between Bucky and the wall, not really caring so much about the smell when Bucky was smiling at him like that. He leaned up and pressed one solid kiss to Bucky’s lips before slipping out from between him and the wall, ready to make a break for it out of the alley. “That’s all the thanks you get until you’ve showered.” he teased, turning back to look at Bucky, who was still all smiles. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll find you later. Go fix Nat’s phone before she murders you in cold blood. You wouldn’t want to miss that early graduation call today - I’ve already got my first trip to Boston all planned out and you need to be there and alive for it to work.” he laughed. 

Tony’s heart soared. A trip to Boston, to visit Tony at MIT. 

Bucky Barnes was the perfect boyfriend. 


End file.
